This invention relates to a cargo securing apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for use in the securing of cargo during transportation thereof.
Cargo is conventionally transported by means of trucks, ships, aircrafts and other motorised vehicles.
To prevent the cargo from moving around during transportation it is typically secured to the vehicle transporting it by means of tensile elements (also referred to herein as “tensile members”), such as straps, nets, chains or ropes which are tensioned around the cargo as well as to the sides of the loading area or cargo hull of the vehicle.
The cargo, and tensile member(s) securing the cargo to the vehicle, are inevitably exposed to external factors such as cross winds and bumps during transportation. These external factors can cause tension in the tensile elements to change, causing incorrect tensioning in the tensile element(s). Incorrect tensioning in the tensile member(s) can cause the cargo to slip, move or shift during transportation.
When cargo shifts on a truck trailer, for instance, it also shifts the trailer weight distribution which may cause the trailer to become unstable. This can potentially cause the truck to jack-knife or flip over. It is also common for cargo to fall off the vehicle when tension in the tensile elements becomes insufficient.
Another concern is the difficulty of tensioning tensile elements to a desired tension. It is often difficult to manually secure and tension tensile elements to a desired tension. An individual may, for instance, not have sufficient physical strength to secure the tensile elements at a desired tension if the elements are secured manually. Conversely, where lower tensions are required to prevent damage to fragile cargo, an individual may apply too much tension to the tensile elements thereby causing damage to the cargo during transportation.
At present, the above-mentioned problems are addressed by the use of equipment such as anti-slip mats, ratchet straps, cam straps, over-centre levers, cam style straps and winch straps.
The applicant is also aware of a system which sends a signal to a display panel to indicate when a tensile element, such as a strap, is loose.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.